


Might Compel Me To

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: There are so many lives I want to share with you/I will never be complete until... I do.The World Between Worlds is the provenance of the Daughter.
Relationships: Allusions to Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Might Compel Me To

"I've seen this place," Rey whispers. "In the texts."

Infinity stretches around her in ribbons woven around the stars, echoing:

_Be with me._

Rey trusts the ribbon of the Force… and takes a step.

_Be with me._

"The same eyes in different people…"

_Be with me._

"Rebellions are built on hope."

_Be with me._

"As long as there's light, we've still got a chance!"

_Welcome home._

_Together._

Rey the bright-white-welcome of the portal, its signet a gleaming Force tree, beckons her forward:

Rey inhales-gasps-shudders, alive-again on the floor. 

Above her, an orange X-wing arcs, contrails weaving ribbons through the stars.


End file.
